Destiny's Entwined
by xEmmax
Summary: Hogwarts is an all boys’ school but the newly appointed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore wants to change this. Three girls from three different schools are coming to Hogwarts, each are special in their own way. Will they fit in? Will they befriend each other?
1. Meeting the Girls

Three girls in different parts of the world were in the exact same position right now.

They had all been chosen for a new integration program at the most famous and powerful school in the world.

As they all sat and contemplated the effect this decision would have, they were all bubbling over with excitement. They knew the huge repercussions that would come with this decision but they felt that going to this amazing school would be worth it. The school was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In England, Lily Evans lay on her bed reading her letter from Dumbledore; she pushed back her fiery red hair, impatient to read this very special letter. As she got to the bottom of the letter and saw the authentic signature of Dumbledore a huge grin came on her face and she started to do her happy dance (this meant she jumped up and down on her bed singing until her sister came in to complain).

'STOP' her sister shouted, 'you stupid freak,' she couldn't resist adding. 'What are you so happy about anyway?' she said trying not to look interested, even though Petunia hated Lily, her noisiness always won out. 'Nothing, I'm just happy cause ill be leaving that Puddifoot school, _for ladies' _she said in a mocking voice. 'Your going to normal school?' asked Petunia visibly shocked. 'No Pet, shut your mouth,' replied Lily as she went to show the letter to her parents, but she couldn't resist a cheeky 'you look like a goldfish' before she left with Petunia chasing after her.

Meanwhile, over in Greenland, Charlotte Brown was looking out her bedroom window, it was completely white because there was so much ice and snow.

'I'm gonna miss this place, but it'll be nice to get away from the cold and see sunny skies when I look out the window'.

Her mother had been fine with her going to Scotland because she was usually at a boarding school in Canada so it didn't make much difference to her, but it made all the difference in the world to Charlotte. She had always wanted to go to the most famous school in the world but it was an all boys school and they had never even mentioned integrating it, in the wizarding paper, her mum got. She was a half-blood and she wondered if that would make her unpopular at Hogwarts, she got all excited when she said the name, she couldn't wait to go but she had two weeks to wait.

Daddy's little princess, Heather Moors was lying out by the pool in her French villa. She wasn't too excited about going to Hogwarts because she felt like her father had pulled some strings to get her in. She was good at school and got great marks but she wasn't the best in her year, she was one of the top but Annabelle Walters was the know-it-all who got everything right, the geek. Heather was popular and quidditch captain of beauxbatons school team, but she was also daughter of a millionaire and that made her suspicious of everything she achieved. Her dad had promised her that he hadn't done anything but she wouldn't be completely happy until she had spoke to Dumbledore at Hogwarts tomorrow. Speaking of Hogwarts, she still had to finish packing, but she decided that she'd do that later and top up her tan right now, she thought as she stretched out and relaxed under the hot sun.


	2. Platform Problems

_Lily_

I arrived at the station half an hour early, I was so excited I couldn't sleep so I was powered by excitement and nerves right now. My parents were amazed by the fact that you had to walk through a wall to get to the station. They were wandering down the platform amazed by everything. They were so proud once I had explained what Hogwarts actually was and how exceptional it was that I had been chosen. However, It wasn't until this morning that I realised that I wouldn't know anybody at Hogwarts, at least at home I had my parents. I hoped I could become friends with the other girls, that they would be like my friends from my other school.

* * *

_Charlotte_

I arrived at the station with only 10 minutes to spare; there was already a girl with long red hair waiting with her parents. I had already said goodbye to my mother at the airport and I knew that I was completely on my own now. I really wished she was here with me right now I was so scared and I didn't know what I was meant to do once I got there.

* * *

_Heather_

I had about 1 minute till the train came so I was running as fast as I could towards platform 9-3/4, I was nearing the wall and I tried to stop but I couldn't. My feet just kept going and if I thought the wall was gonna stop me then I could think again, I went right through it. It was the new shoes that my mum had bought me that was causing this disaster; they were so slippy that I couldn't stop. On the platform I eventually stopped by, you guessed it, crashing into something. But I couldn't see what because my eyes were so tightly closed. I stood up and dusted myself off; I looked down and saw a pair of angry green eyes looking back at me.

'Sorry,' I said apologetically.

'You should watch where your going,' she said hotly as she stood up and fixed her long red hair.

'I couldn't exactly help it, I slipped,' I replied boldly, getting a little bit angry, it was an accident, who did this girl think she was. Just as she was about to shout at me or something equally as annoying there was a loud crack and a woman popped up in front of us. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder as he and my mother finally arrived and I finally felt as if Hogwarts was going to happen.


	3. Farewells on the station

_Lily_

'My name is Professor McGonagall,' the woman said, introducing herself. She was tall with her brown hair pulled back into a very tight bun, she looked very strict.

'Now that your all here, some later than others,' she said with a pointed look in the blonde girl's direction, I shot her a glare just to show that I wasn't very happy with her, but she glowered back at me. I just hoped the brunette girl would be nicer but she seemed a bit timid.

'You will all go to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express, which is just arriving now,' just as she said that, a beautiful scarlet train pulled into the station behind her.

'You will take the train to the village of Hogsmeade, where there will be a carriage waiting for you, this will take you to the school. Hagrid our gamekeeper will come and meet you and take you to Dumbledore's office where you will be sorted.' She took a deep breath then continued.

'We would like you to change into your old school uniform on the train, so that the students can see where your from, at the school feast. The students all arrived yesterday so the train will be empty, the train will leave in exactly 15 minutes, that should give you enough time for good-byes. I hope you will introduce yourselves on the train,' and with a rare smile she said ' enjoy your time at Hogwarts.' With a flick of her wand our luggage vanished and she disappeared with a pop.

* * *

_Charlotte_

I headed towards the rain, there was no point in waiting since I had nobody to say goodbye to. I sat down in the first compartment and looked out the window at the farewells on the station. The red haired girl was hugging her crying mother while her dad patted her on the back. The blonde girl was hugging her mother, they were so alike and their long blonde hair blended together like a shiny waterfall down the young girls back, the mother smoothed her daughter's hair down, kissed her once on each cheek and passed her on to her father. Her dad picked her up and twirled her round, then pulled her into a huge bear hug as if he could never let her go. I turned away with tears in my eyes, since I didn't have a father it hurt to see displays of affection like that.

* * *

_Heather_

'I'd better go daddy, the trains about to leave,' I said sadly. I hugged him and my mum goodbye again, everyone said I looked like my mother but I knew I was more like my dad personality wise. As I headed towards the train my dad grabbed my arm and pushed a large parcel into my hand. I turned around, puzzled as to what it was, but he just hugged me and then pushed me away again.

'Go, the trains leaving, you better run, but take your shoes off,'

I pulled my shoes off and ran as the train started to move. I was a fast runner when I didn't have stupid shoes on; I grabbed hold of the open door and pulled myself in. Then I leaned out and waved to my parents, my dad was laughing used to my reckless stunts but my mum was waving her hands about frantically, wanting me to get in the train. I blew them both a kiss then went into the compartment already looking forward to Hogwarts.


	4. Compartment conflicts

_Lily_

I know it sounds bad but I sort of wished she had missed the train, I don't know how I'm going to cope at Hogwarts with somebody like that. Just as I was thinking about how annoying she would be, she slipped in the compartment and flopped out on the seat across from me, beside the window.

We all sat completely silent, for a long time. I got impatient really quickly with the lack of talking, but I'm allowed to be impatient cause I'm a red-head.

'I'm Lily Evans, I go to….well I went to Madam Puddifoot's school for young ladies. I really hope I get into Ravenclaw that's where all the intelligent students go.'

That blonde thing rolled her eyes at this, 'what about you then,' I couldn't help but snap.

'Fine, I'm Heather Moors, I went to Beauxbatons academy in France. I want to be in Gryffindor because that's the house my father was in and my br…' she stopped suddenly and faced the window ignoring us midway through a sentence, how rude!

It wasn't fair how her father knew about magic and had obviously attended the most superior school. She didn't know how it felt to be pushed out of her own family because they didn't understand magic. However, I was interrupted from my silent rant when a small voice spoke up.

'Emm…I'm Charlotte Brown, I attended the Salem witch academy in Canada, I don't really mind what house I'm in. I just want to get a good education so that I can support my mother.'

She looked so sad and just wanted to help her mother that I felt so stupid for being annoyed with my own parents for not understanding magic. But, she had only mentioned her mother, I wonder what happened to her father. I would never ask though, that would be insensitive.

* * *

_Charlotte_

'What happened to your father?' Heather asked me.

To be honest, I was a bit shocked she had asked this, since I had only just met her, she was looking at me with big blue eyes wide open curiously, I don't think she actually realised how personal a question it was.

'You don't ask somebody that, especially if you've just met them,' Lily almost shouted across the compartment.

Heather had the decency to look away ashamed, but I noticed that she didn't apologise.

My dad had died of cancer last year, he was a muggle but really loved the idea of magic, of course I couldn't show him, I almost did once but my mum found out and stopped me. That's when we argued the most, I desperately wanted my mother to show him some magic before he died but she refused and I just couldn't understand it, it wasn't normal and I was so angry at her for that. I'm still not sure if I can ever forgive her, I want to get a good job, give her some money then never see her again. She wouldn't give my father something so special even on his deathbed and for that I couldn't forgive her.

Everyone was quiet now so I pushed my glasses back onto my nose and read Hogwarts a History.

_Heather_

I missed home already hadn't meant to be insensitive and now I was being harshly judged. I don't think I'm going to fit in at Hogwarts, I wanted my dad.


	5. Of Fidgeting and awful uniforms

_Lily_

15 minutes of silence passed in the compartment, each girl lost in their own thoughts, when my foot broke the silence. It started to tap against the floor, and then I started to drum my fingers on my leg. I knew it was an annoying trait, but i couldn't help it, I'm a fidget, give me a book and I can sit basically motionless for hours but if I've got nothing to do, then my body starts to move of its own accord. I looked jealously over at Charlotte reading her book, I wish i'd remembered to put mine in my bag, i was thinking about getting my trunk down but they were all packed at the bottom and it would be a nightmare to get them out. Heather was still looking out the window lost in her own world, her leg was so close to mine that if I moved slightly i could probably nudge her, I was considering actually doing this, just so i could fight with her and actually have something to do. Just as i was deciding against this, my foot slipped and nudged hers, she looked at me quizzically but never said anything and rather than apologising i just looked out the window to avoid her gaze.

* * *

_Charlotte_

I wish she would stop tapping, its driving me insane! I was reading an incredibly interesting passage in my book about house elves but I couldn't really focus because of that constant, tap, tap, tap! I sighed loudly, Lily turned and looked at me, but i turned my gaze back to my book, i didn't want to get into any arguments especially with those two volatile characters. I didn't really have many friends back in my old school, not that people weren't friendly, it's just that everybody was very studious, everyone wanted to excel and because of the quality of everybody's work, you needed every minute to study. It was an excellent school but no so great on the social side, I had hoped that I would meet some friends at this school but I now doubted that I would be able to be friends with these two girls who so far had demonstrated extreme personality traits. Just as I was thinking this Heather laughed, it rang loud and clear round the compartment, Lily and I looked at her but she was looking at the compartment door. At the bottom of the window, there was a mop of dark curly hair, we watched as it slowly rose and a young boy peered into the room, as he realised that we were all looking at him, he feel backwards and banged his head off the wall, looked back at us and then ran down the corridor of the train.

'It's as if they've never seen a girl before!' Heather laughed,and then she said, 'I think that this school is gonna be hilarious.'

'Oh yeah, hilarious, if you call hilarious trying to fit into a school where people are constantly looking down on you, waiting on you to fail, just because of your gender,' Lily said in a sarcastic tone.

'Well I'm certainly not going to fail, and I've certainly not come all this way to let some boys think that their better than me, plus there might actually be people at this school who'll welcome us and want us there' said Heather.

'hmmph' was all that Lily deigned to reply with.

* * *

_Heather_

Well im going to have fun no matter what she says and i went back to looking out of the window, remembering everything that i had been told about Hogwarts and trying to reign in my excitement.

I think that we should put our uniforms on, its what that women told us to do,' said Lily as she walked over to the compartment doors, locking them and then pulling down the blinds to give us some privacy. I got up and helped her to pull down the trunks, so that we could retrieve our uniforms. We all faced different directions and pulled on our uniforms, then when we were all dressed, we turned round and I got a glimpse of their uniforms for the first time. Charlotte's uniform was ok, a mid length skirt with knee high socks and a shirt and tie, it was coloured in purple, silver and black, the only indication that the uniform was somewhat magical was the crooked witches hat sewn into the right hand side pocket of her shirt. Lily's uniform however was hilarious, an ankle length pale pink skirt with a ruffle necked shirt that was buttoned up to the neck and she had a matching pink jacket and a little pale pink floppy hat, it clashed horribly with her red hair. I started laughing at her and then i couldn't stop, i was crouched over on the floor with tears streaming down my face, this made her mad and her whole face went red which made the uniform look even worse and made me laugh more.

'Oh, shut up! I know its bad, I tried to bin it but my mum caught me, I cant stand up in front of the whole school with this thing on! Although it is better than yours,' she said staring at me.

'What do you mean? Mine is great, i love it' i said twirling around letting my silk uniform twirl round me.

'Your not even wearing anything!' she said shocked.

'I may have customised it a bit, but this is much more my style, anyway,' I said as i looked down at my dress. The uniform for Beauxbatons was a lovely pale blue silky dress, it had started out at just above my knees but i had shortened it quite a bit, and now it started at mid thigh. The top had started out with a rounded neck but i had also customised that and now it showed off quite a bit of chest, I also had on my beautiful dark blue heels and my midnight blue velvet cape.

'will you not be embarrassed standing up in front of the school wearing that?' asked Charlotte,

'of course not, Ive worn less than this to bigger events, anyway I'm more worried about Lily's uniform, she looks awful,' I sniggered.

'yeah, thanks, well at least I'm covered up' she said standing up and straightening out her skirt,

' Your so covered up I can barely see your face, I'm surprised that they didn't make you wear a mask!' i said laughing, as i ducked from the hat that Lily had just flung at me.

Lily glowered at me the rest of the journey, but everytime I looked at her i just cracked up, she just look ridiculous, soon though we arrived at our destination, we all looked at each other nervously, the laughter soon forgotton as we realised the monumental change in our lives that would soon begin.


End file.
